That's The Way
by Chibi Chaos Mage
Summary: Seto's been thinking WAY too much, so he does what a normal businessman would do, takes a drive. Then gets lost. For 3 days. Thinking about our fav pup. Shounen-ai S/J, mild swearing, songfic done to 'That's The Way' by JoDee Messina. PLEASE R/R!!!


That's The Way  
By Chibi  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I am *not* having a good day. Hopefully getting a story done will get me in a polite mood again. Normally, I don't swear, except in my stories, but this day is really pushing it. *takes a deep breath* Okay. This story is a Seto/Jou one, but instead of being based mostly on Jou's thoughts and such, it's gonna be based on Seto's. All of this will be done to the song, 'That's The Way' by JoDee Messina. Yes, I'm on a JoDee Messina kick. I looked at her cd, read the lyrics, and BAM! Ideas for fluffiness. All of this happened at, like, 2am earlier today. Before the STUPID YU-GI-OH! PEOPLE PUT THAT DAMN TO BE CONTINUED! *screams and sprays a can of IDAWMIAC*  
  
Witty Phantom-*pops up* Someone's in a bad mood. Better get this over with fast. Chibi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, 'That's The Way', or her muses. Who haven't shown up yet. Smart move. This story contains YAOI, Seto/Jou, possible swearing. Don't like it? GO AWAY!  
  
Onto the fic.  
  
"..."-Talking  
'...'-Thinking  
~*~...~*~-Lyrics  
  
That's The Way  
"Come on, big brother! Put that stupid laptop down and have some fun!" Mokuba said to his older brother, jumping up and down.  
  
'How can I have fun when my mind's racing?! How can I *work* when my mind's on something else?!' Seto screamed inside his head, extremely tempted to yell the same thing to his little brother.  
  
~*~Everybody wants an easy ride on the merry-go-round that we call life~*~  
  
"Fine, I'll take a break. But only a short one," Seto warned the younger of the two. Of course, he conviently forgot to mention the fact that he couldn't get any work done anyway.  
  
Too busy thinking about a certain puppy.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to go out for a drive. I'll be back in a little while," Seto told Mokuba, rubbing the black head affectionatly.  
  
"Okay, but this better not be an excuse to get away from the house just to do more work!" Mokuba replied as Seto packed up his laptop.  
  
"It's not. I just need to get out for a little while," Seto replied, giving a small smile to the boy.  
  
The tall businessman walked out of his house and to his garage, getting in his convertible and driving off.  
  
~*~Take a drive on cruise control then you wake to find it's a winding road~*~  
  
Three days. Seto'd been gone for three days.  
  
At home, back in Domino, Mokuba was so worried that he couldn't go to school, and everyone else either looked for Seto, or tried to comfort his younger brother.  
  
Of course, Mokuba wasn't the only one worried about Seto. The young businessman was worried about himself. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why he'd stayed out for three days without telling anyone.  
  
~*~I had my dreams in view when the money ran out and the engine blew  
Hung my tears out to dry then my dreams fell out of that clear blue sky~*~  
  
Seto was in the middle of nowhere, and for some odd reason, he was happy. He'd been able to think about the problem at hand. Surprisingly, this did not involve his work, Mokuba, or Duel Monsters.  
  
No, this was a problem of the heart. How could one such as he, cold-hearted around almost everyone, feel anything even *resembling* love? Not brotherly love, everyone knew he loved Mokuba more than anything, but romantic love.  
  
A love for a puppy.  
  
~*~And I, I was walkin' the clouds  
Feelin' so safe and sound  
Somethin' else knocks me down~*~  
  
Seto pulled over the car, seeing as how it was getting late and he needed to sleep, badly.  
  
He got as comfortable as he could, though he couldn't see how that was going to happen. He had a seatbelt digging into his back, nothing but his trenchcoat for a blanket, and someone haunting his dreams.  
  
He made it through the night, attempting to change his dreams. Not that it helped. That damn mutt wouldn't let him.  
  
~*~Well, oh that's the way it is, you gotta roll with the punches  
That's the way it goes, you gotta bend when the wind blows  
You live you learn, you crash and burn, it's hit or miss  
That's the way it is~*~  
  
***DREAM SEQUENCE***  
  
Seto was standing in a dark room, but the one thing that showed up was the dueling arena before him. There wasn't an opponent, just a lot of Kuribohs dancing about.  
  
He was started to think that maybe he really *did* need a vacation, when all thoughts flew out the dream window. Someone was pressing their lips against his neck, sucking softly.  
  
Very hard to think when your brain is clouded with pleasure.  
  
"Who are you?" Seto managed to get out. Then he immediatly moaned in pleasure as those wonderful lips continued to kiss and suck his neck.  
  
"Ya already know!" a familiarly accented voice whispered into Seto's ear, lightly muscled arms wrapping around his waist.  
  
***END DREAM SEQUENCE***  
  
~*~One fine day you wake up, completely, hopelessly fallin' in love~*~  
  
Seto woke up right after that, gasping for breath. Then, groaning, as he fell back down on the uncomfortable seat.  
  
'Stupid damn dream!' Seto screamed in his mind.  
  
~*~He's just what you're looking for, the only problem is that the man's not sure~*~  
  
'Do I feel attraction for his body, or for him himself and his body?' the CEO wondered. He knew that he definitely felt attraction towards his body.  
  
And now, after that dream, he realized just how much he wanted to feel those soft lips against his own. To wrap his own arms around the other's waist.  
  
But did he want the other's love too?  
  
'Maybe it'll help if I go back to sleep,' Seto thought to himself, exhausted by all the thinking.  
  
~*~Another guy'll give you everything, only problem is you don't feel a thing~*~  
  
***DREAM SEQUENCE***  
  
No dueling arena this time, but it was still dark. Fog drifted around his ankles, swirling around mystically.  
  
He started walking, staying in one place was making him feel vulnerable. But to what kind of attack?  
  
He could feel someone following his every move with their eyes, coming up behind him.  
  
Seto started running, feeling the overwhelming need to. He just ran and ran and ran, until he couldn't. Not because he was tired, but because there was a brick wall in his way.  
  
Being the stubborn guy he is, he started trying to make his dream change, to get the brick wall out of the way.  
  
But it was not to be.  
  
He had his hands on the wall, trying desperately to find some kind of secret dream switch or something. And then, out of nowhere, two hands grabbed him, spun him around, and held him against the wall.  
  
Behind the person, he could see the dancing Blue Eyes Toon Dragons now, floating around. And while he tried to concentrate on them, and how much he hated Pegasus for creating them, his captor had something else in mind.  
  
Soft, sweet lips smashed up against Seto's, a solid body resting against his. He couldn't help himself, but who could? He kissed back, holding the body closer to his own.  
  
He ran his tongue over those delicious lips, pratically begging for entrance. Lucky for him, it was granted.  
  
His tongue swept around the other's mouth, tasting and savoring the honey flavor. The other tongue started to duel with his own after he brushed over it, making the kiss even more electric.  
  
***END DREAM SEQUENCE***  
  
~*~Well I know from experience nothing's ever gonna make perfect sense~*~  
  
Once again, Seto awoke in rush, sitting up, and fell back with a groan. He was going to go crazy if those damn dreams didn't stop!  
  
He got teased with a tongue and lips in the first one, and then overwhelmed by a delicious mouth in the second. And even though he knew who it was, he was stubborn, and didn't admit who it was.  
  
Rolling onto his side, once again, our favorite CEO fell back into the darkness of sleep.  
  
***DREAM SEQUENCE***  
  
'Dancing Red and Blue Eyes this time, eh?' Seto dream-thought to himself.  
  
And it was true. Red Eyes Black Dragons and Blue Eyes White Dragons were dancing about, flying in the sky.  
  
He was concentrating so much on the dragons, that he didn't notice someone sneak up behind him.  
  
He did notice, however, when two arms wrapped around his waist again, for the third time that 'night', and a head rested itself against his shoulder.  
  
This time, Seto was the one who spun around. The one who had his arms wrapped around him rested them right where they had been a moment before, around the slim waist of one gorgeous CEO.  
  
Seto could see as clearly as he could the dragons that it was Jou, staring at him with lovely eyes.  
  
"Why do you keep haunting me?!" Seto asked the blonde, trying to make sense of what he was feeling. Lust or love, lust or love?!  
  
"'Cause it's fun! And m'gonna haunt ya 'til ya figure everything out! Hehe, lust or love, eh?" Jou whispered into Seto's ear, leaning his head on the taller's shoulder.  
  
Poor Seto couldn't take it anymore. He had had a seriously screwed up night as it was, and he just couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He took the initiative this time and wrapped his arms around Jou, and kissed him for all he was worth.  
  
***END DREAM SEQUENCE***  
  
~*~Oh, one day you get what you want  
But it's not what you think  
Then you get what you need~*~  
  
"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Seto screamed in agony as he turned onto his stomach and preceded to whack his head continuously against the seat.  
  
"It *whack* isn't *whack* FAIR! *whack*" the poor guy complained.  
  
He did that for a few more minutes, until he hit his head on something he wasn't supposed to. Namely, the seatbelt. Which resulted in a trip to lalaland. And in the future, a major headache.  
  
~*~Well, oh that's the way it is, you gotta roll with the punches  
That's the way it goes, you gotta bend when the wind blows  
You live you learn, you crash and burn, it's hit or miss  
That's the way it is~*~  
  
***YET ANOTHER DREAM SEQUENCE***  
  
"So? Have ya figured it yet?" an all too familiar voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"And what exactly would 'it' be?" Seto asked, rolling his eyes and pouting slightly.  
  
"Lust or love? Eh, Kaiba-boy?" 'Jou' teased Seto, giggling a little. He once again wrapped his arms around Seto's waist, rubbing his head on the tall young man's shoulder.  
  
Seto just groaned, tired of all of the confusing dreams, the teasing, the overwhelming feelings.  
  
"Mmm, what's wrong? All ya have to is admit them to him," 'Jou' murmured, kissing the sulking CEO's neck.  
  
***THE DREAM HAS ENDED! PACK UP YOUR BAGS!***  
  
~*~Yeah, they say your soul is growin' but  
Sometimes I feel like throwin' somethin'~*~  
  
Seto growled as he woke up, getting sick of the 'great outdoors'. He got out of the backseat, went back to the driver's seat, started the car, and he was off!  
  
He couldn't take anymore dreams! He didn't care if Jou hated him, he was going to tell him his feelings, and if he didn't like 'em, Seto'd court the hell out of him!  
  
~*~And that's the way it is, you gotta roll with the punches  
That's the way it goes, you gotta bend when the wind blows  
That's the way it is, you gotta roll with the punches  
That's the way it goes, you gotta bend when the wind blows  
You live you lean, you crash and burn, it's hit or miss  
That's the way it is~*~  
  
Three hours later, Seto pulled into the driveway of the Kaiba mansion, parked his car, and thought about what he was going to tell Mokuba.  
  
Of course, he had a lot more to worry about than what he was going to tell Mokuba. Like how he was going to replace that vase that got knocked down after Mokuba tackle-hugged him.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Mokuba screamed at his older brother after he got done hugging him.  
  
Seto just groaned in response. He was going to need a massage after this. His back was *killing* him. And plus, he already knew who he wanted to give him the massage. One certain puppy...  
  
He was shocked out of his daydreams by the rest of the people in the house. Yes, you guessed it. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Tristan, and...Jou.  
  
He seemingly gaped at them all, but the gape was really only directed at one person. Do I honestly need to say who? *sigh* Fine. Jou. Happy? Ehem.  
  
"What are all of you doing in my house?!" Seto cried out, standing up and windmilling his arms.  
  
"Mokuba was worried when you didn't come home, so he called all of us," Yugi said, blinking innocently.  
  
"I'm back. So go home," Seto sighed. He really had *not* had a good few days.  
  
"What? And go home not knowing why you were gone for so long? No way! 'specially since you really don't look like you wanna tell us," Malik said, smirking evilly.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Seto started screaming, having finally lost it. He ran upstairs with his hands in his hair, attempting to pull out every strand.  
  
"Um, maybe we should go home. Or call an institute," Ryou suggested, sweatdropping.  
  
And so they went, one by one, until only Jou and Mokuba were there.  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay? Kaiba's gone whack!" Jou said to Mokuba, looking somewhat worried.  
  
"Do you think you could check on him? If he doesn't start arguing with you, then I'm going to stay at one of my friend's houses," Mokuba swore.  
  
"Fine. I'll come back down and tell ya how it went. Where is moneybags anyway?" Jou asked, rubbing his head.  
  
"Probably in his office. Up the stairs down the hall, last door on the right," Mokuba told him, flopping on the couch.  
  
Jou sighed, and started his journey. He walked up the stairs, taking two at a time. Walking down the hall, he looked at all the paintings that were up. Funny, seeing how Kaiba seemed to have no feelings at all.  
  
He reached the end of the hall, and looked in the room. Seto was there holding his head in his hands. His desk was clear, but not in a good way. He had just sweeped everything off of it and onto the floor.  
  
"Hey, Kaiba. Should we call a mental institute?" Jou joked, leaning against the wall.  
  
Seto looked up in surprise, standing up. He looked like he was in shock, seeing Jou there.  
  
Jou himself was in shock. Shocked that Seto hadn't made any shot at him. Not even telling him to 'get the hell outta his house'.  
  
"You really shouldn't be here," Seto said quietly.  
  
"Mokuba's worried 'bout ya. And now I'm kinda worried. No comeback?" Jou teased.  
  
Not a good idea. Seto had had enough of Jous teasing him. Seriously.  
  
Jou got a little worried when Seto started walking over to him, odd glint in his eyes.  
  
He didn't have that much time to think about what Seto'd do to him, but even with the time he did have, it wasn't what he thought.  
  
Seto pressed his lips to Jou's, hands resting at both sides of the blonde's head.  
  
Jou's eyes went wide with shock, then closed as pleasure clouded his brain. He immediatly opened his mouth after Seto slid his tongue over Jou's lips, demanding entrance.  
  
Seto smirked into the kiss, deepening it. He was even more pleased as Jou hesitantly settled his arms around the waist of our happy young businessman.  
  
He did the same, holding the blonde tight. And seeing as how both were as stubborn as hell, their tongues dueled endlessly, causing intense pleasure for the both of them.  
  
When they finally broke apart for air, Seto closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Jou's.  
  
"Love you," Seto murmured, panting slightly.  
  
"Mmm, love you, too," Jou replied gently, kissing the tall boy, causing shock to Seto.  
  
But once again, shock was replaced with joy. He didn't know why Jou loved him, but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.  
  
When they broke apart, Jou whispered to Seto, "Be right back."  
  
The CEO looked at him questioningly, but let him leave the room.  
  
Jou raced back down the hall, down the stairs, and to Mokuba.  
  
"He didn't argue with me! I dun believe it! You probably should stay at someone else's house for a couple a days. Maybe by den, he'll have regained his sanity," Jou reported breathlessly.  
  
Therefore, the blonde and the brunette were alone for three more days, but a much better repeat then the first three. Of course, when Seto told Jou this, the blonde just laughed at him and kissed him again.  
  
~*~That's the way it is  
That's the way it is  
That's the way it goes  
That's the way it goes~*~  
  
------@The End@------  
  
God, I can't believe how long that was. *falls back in her chair* And no, I'm *not* saying what happened in those three days. It's between the two of them. I'll try to get the next chapter of 'If You're Not The One' up tomorrow, but m'not promising anything. Now, I'm going to go online, and relax. REVIEW! PLEASE! And don't ask me why Jou said the 'love you' thing so early. Let's just say that Seto wasn't the only one with hidden feelings, and Seto found out about all of them in those three days. *runs to the internet* 


End file.
